One knowledgeable in the art will be aware that prior art centrifugal material disposition devices typically comprised paint spraying devices wherein centrifugal action was employed to induce atomization of paint. To do so, paint would be fed onto a rapidly rotating disk. Paint droplets would thereby be distributed centrifugally from a spinning edge of the disk and onto the article to be painted. With this, swaths of the article to be painted would be covered with a mist of centrifugally dispensed droplets.
In some cases, the direction of the distributed paint could be controlled with a peripheral wall and what can be considered a gate that is disposed external to the spinning disk. Any paint not passing through the gate would be caught by the peripheral wall and drained back into the source container. Advances relative to these types of centrifugal material dispensing systems are typically measured in terms of improvements in paint metering, more accurate control of flow rates, and more even distribution of paint droplets.
While the deposit of droplets of material onto articles of manufacture has been extensively developed, there remains a need for a dispensing apparatus and method that can deposit material in lines onto selected articles of manufacture to achieve plural advantages in design and function. Therefore, it will be apparent that there is a need for such a centrifugal dispensing apparatus and method that fills the gaps left by the prior art. It is clearer still that a centrifugal dispensing apparatus and method that meets all relevant needs left by the prior art while providing a number of heretofore unrealized advantages thereover would represent a marked advance.